Finally
by SCPC.Ash
Summary: The 13th book really sucked the life out of me. This story is an attempt to make Eric and Sookie have their happily ever after. I am a newbie in writing fanfics so bear with me. Viking Kisses and Hugs! The Universe of SVM belongs entirely to the Great Charlaine Harris. I own nothing beyond my musings. This story is my version of what happens 200 years after Eric and Sookie parted.
1. Chapter 1

Finally

The 13th book really sucked the life out of me. This story is an attempt to make Eric and Sookie have their happily ever after.  
I am a newbie in writing fanfics so bear with me.

Viking Kisses and Hugs!


	2. Chapter 2: Ett

200 years.

200 damn years.

That is how long I have waited for him even if he does not know it.

200 years ago, he left me for Oklahoma to marry Freyda. I let him go, thinking that it wall for the best and that there is nothing I can do.

After all, I did use the Cluviel Dor for Sam.

Don't get me wrong, I do not regret using it. Sam and I made a good life for ourselves after Eric left. I cared for him and loved him enough to be with him even if it lacked the passion Eric and I had. We had 2 kids and was happy. I had the husband, children and white picket fence I had always dreamed of.

It was like that for 20 years when we noticed that I have not aged physically. It seemed that there really was a price to pay for every great magic used.

Apparently, when I used the Cluviel Dor for Sam, it took my Humanity with it and passed it on to Sam. It left me with my fairy spark and the residual vampire blood in my veins, making me more fairy with vampire abilities. Sam and my children, Alessandra and Alex took it all in stride. Pam and Karin and Amelia took it all great as well. Through it all, Eric was not informed because Freyda forbade him.

Now, here I am 200 years after it all happened. Waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 3:Två

Sam and were married for 40 wonderful years.

When he died, all the carefully erected barriers in my heart crumbled away. All the pain I hid from the world quickly overcame me. Dangerous that I am now, I brought destruction to the remaining members of the Fellowship of The Sun. I staked Vampires who merely annoyed me. Not to mention the other humans and weres who had the audacity to think bad thoughts at me. I even hunted fairies. To some I was a vigilante, hell- bent on ending the world of evil. To others, I was becoming a big pain, a liability. I was becoming too dangerous. They wanted to end me.

I didn't care.

I welcomed their attention.

I wanted to die.

Karin is at a lost as what to do with me.

Not even my children had been able to help. I didn't want them to. After all, they have their own lives to deal with.

Pam tried to help but her duties as Sheriff keep getting in the way.

Intervention came from two unlikely sources.

Niall made himself visible to me again when my fairy heritage became obvious to everyone. After all, what kind of creature doesn't age even after nearly 90 years? To give me and my loved ones a measure of protection, he declared me a Princess of the Realm of Fae. A Brigant with a powerful Fairy spark. He helped me harness my powers which were going haywire because of my emotions. He became a real grandfather to me then, not asking for anything but my cooperation to get well emotionally.

The other was His Highness Felipe the Castro, King of Arkansas, Nevada and Louisiana.

Shocking, right?

At first he wanted to kill me or own me. But when he saw how I was, Felipe understood.

Turns out, he has just lost his consort. He can't even mention her name. I knew then that he is now feeling the way I did when I lost Eric. and Sam.

Because of our new-found similarities. He and I created a strange connection. We fed from each other's blood, cared for each other and protected each one's interest when he made me his consort. The Fae and Vampires of Arkansas, Nevada and Louisiana finally have an alliance.

For once, I was in a very powerful position.

I have family, friends and followers. I have money, a title, and power.

It was then I realized, that I can have whatever I want and get it.

In my case, it's WHO.

I want Eric Northman.

And I'll have him back.

And Oh! I also just realized I wanted Freyda.

Watch out, Freyda. I just realized I wanted your head.

Eric Northman, Here I Come.


	4. Chapter 4: Tre

Chapter 3

"Eric, Darling?"

Eric cringed as he heard his name being called by his "Wife", Her Majesty, The Queen of Oklahoma, Freyda. She has consistently been pestering him in renewing their contract for the last 55 years. It has ceased to be just annoying. One of these days, he just might meet the sun to stop hearing her constant yammering.

""Your Majesty? ", he asked.

"Have you considered renewing our marriage contract?", she questions.

"I am still thinking about it, my Queen."

"Well, don't take too long thinking about it. Seriously, Eric? What is there to think about? We both know I am beautiful, rich and intelligent. I am a good Queen. What more could you ask for in a wife? Sign the damn thing already so we can work on better things.", Freyda stated.

'Like hell', Eric thought

Aloud, he said, " I have much to consider my Queen. I have not seen my children in nearly 200 years. I long to see them and as the human say "catch up" with them and their businesses."

"Then you might as well sign now." , she said.

"Your Majesty?", questions Eric.

Freyda smirks. "Did you not think that I will keep tabs on your progenies? Of course I will, dearest husband!"

"Your lovely Pam is still in Area 5. A very good Sheriff, they said. It is rumored that she is being considered to be King Felipe De Castro's Second-in Command for Louisiana. She recently opened an upscale bar and restaurant at the urging of the Queen Consort. She co-manages De Castro's newest casino along with your other progeny, Karin. Incidentally, Karin is also the Head of Security of the Queen Consort. "

Eric already knew as much. He also assumed that Freyda is spying in his interests. He's right. After all, he would have done the same.

Freyda glanced at the Viking. With a sly look on her face, "Your beloved telepath married a shifter a year after you left and had two puppies. Sadly, both had not inherited her abilities. They were married 40 years. It is said that she went mad with grief. De Castro himself saw how broken she was. It was then that De Castro learned she is a distant relative to the Fae Prince Niall Brigant. They both tried to cure her, but ultimately failed. They just settled to have her comfortable until her days ended."

"As a token of gratitude and friendship, Niall created an alliance with Felipe and sealed it by giving one of his granddaughters in marriage. It is a healthy and mutually beneficial alliance, I heard."

"So dear Husband, pledge yourself to me again. You already know how their lives went on. And seeing as the telepath is long gone, you have no more ties to the area. Your progenies are not in need of you. Stay with me and you will gain many more." And with that, she left.

'NOT BLOODY LIKELY, BITCH!" He thought.

Still, Eric pondered her words. He knew all of it, of course.

Something doesn't seem right.

He smells Bullshit.

And when it comes to matters concerning His Sookie, he's got an excellent BS meter.

His Sookie.

His stubborn, infuriating, pig-headed Beloved and achingly beautiful Sookie.

He knew Freyda was telling the truth. Or at least a semblance of it.

He wasn't entirely convinced with the events of what's happened in the last 200 years.

Something smells fishy.

He'll find out.

Good thing, he's got a a very good sense of smell.

Until then, he'll just dream of His Real Wife and what could have been and could be. He desperately wished she is still if she is old and wrinkled or simply demented, he wants her.

After 200 years of hungering for her, he'd settle for anything with her.

He'd find her, even if it means going to the Afterlife.

Nothing can make him renew that blasted contract.


	5. Chapter 5:Fyra

Sookie's POV

Anybody looking at her now would think she was born and bred to be in this life. The Queen Consort and 3rd in line to the Fae Realm's highest title, Princess Susanna "Sookie" Stackhouse Brigant Northman Merlotte De Castro looked over the mass of people in the casino Felipe gifted her a century ago. Asgard had come a long way from being a single yet elegant building into an entire compound of high- end malls and hotels. A hundred years under her watchful eye had turned it onto almost a small city in its size.

Finding nothing amiss after a quick scan of the patrons, she approached her Great- Grandfather Niall.

"Child", he greeted, "You wanted to talk?"

She cast a small bubble of shield and silence around them to prevent being heard or hearing the noise in the background. Sookie tugged at the bond she shared Felipe, Calling him to her. He answered with a slight ripple in their bond.

"You have certainly mastered your abilities. I am so proud of you, My sweet Child. You've come long way. ", Niall softly declared.

Sookie smiled and said," I would not be in this good place I am now in if it weren't for Sam and you and Felipe. I thank all of you for this blessing."

"Thank me for what, Mi querida?" Felipe kissed Sookie's forehead and greeted Niall with a jovial smile.

Sookie held Felipe's hand and said "For all of this, Mi Querido Rey."

Felipe held both Sookie's hand in his own. "You are owed all these and more. Now for the reason of your Call, I assume I didn't come here for this purpose alone?"

Sookie held the two men's gazes with her own. They had been her pillar for the past years, even more than her own children. Now, it's time to ask for the greatest favor she could ever ask of them.

She spoke," Eric's marriage to Freyda will be ending in a few months' time. Three, to be exact."

Felipe and Niall looked at each other knowingly. They had talked about this extensively in the past and some plans have already been placed to set things in motion.

Sookie looked at Felipe with apprehension but he merely said. "Mi Querida, I've come to care for you very much. Your grandfather and I've been planning for years. We were just waiting for you to give us a signal to make more plans. As it is, some are already in motion."

While Sookie gaped, Niall produced a document. " Sookie, Freyda has been pressuring Eric to renew the marriage contract stating that since you are already gone, nothing is holding him back from signing . To date, it has been met with resistance by Eric. We think it's time that you reveal yourself. Since we know from our sources that Freyda will not let Eric leave, we plan to get rid if the Queen in the equation. The state will pass on to Eric, making him a King. The problem is, Eric hates Oklahoma and will refuse to do so. The plan is to give the state to Felipe"

Sookie thought for a moment and said," Felipe, you are a good a king. But if you have more states to run, you will be spread to thin and will be ripe for a takeover."

"Mi Querida, that is very true. But you see, After all these, I will only be ruling two states." Felipe said with a small smile.

" I.. I don't understand." , Sookie said, confused.

"My darling, after this debacle, the payment I want will gain me more than I have now. The Alliance with the Fae will remain with me, not to mention that the future Viking King and His Queen, the Fae Princess of Louisiana and Arkansas will be my loyal friends as well as . I will gain more allies and power this way. Now, all you have to say is yes, and by the 3 months' time, you'll be with your Beloved Viking." The Spanish King said with a genuine smile.

Sookie smiled at the two men who had just given her a way to be with Her Heart's Desire.

"There's only one answer for me." Sookie said "YES!"


	6. Chapter 6:Fem

Chapter 5 : The First Step is Made

Felipe POV

My beautiful Angie.

Angie Weather-Spoon was my consort before Sookie. She was smart, feisty, out-spoken and beautiful. Just like Sookie in that regard but that's where the similarities begin and end. While my wife now is blond, Angie was red-headed. Sookie is average height while my Angie is tall. Sookie is curvaceous while Angie is slender.

While she agreed that it was "Vamps first before Humans", she was against me on not bailing Eric out of the contract between him and Oklahoma. She liked Sookie on first sight and was very impressed when Sookie tried to bail Eric out on the supposed murder of a girl on Eric's home. I debated that it is outside of our concern. She said that we owed it to Sookie who has helped us and our kind a multitude of times.

She recounted how I was rescued by Sookie from Seigbert, how she helped Vamps in Rhodes. And her master-minding Victor's demise. Out of anger and annoyance, I told her that if she can convince Freyda to revoke the contract, then I will help her. The next evening, after making love and telling me she loved me, she set off for Oklahoma.

But she never made it.

The Fellowship of the Sun got to her.

After incapacitating her with silver and torturing and raping her, they made her meet the sun. I blamed myself.

Grief made me lose sight of how it happened. Only after did Sookie come to my palace did she find the human spy who told Angie's pending visit to Oklahoma to Freyda, herself. Freyda gave the Fellowship the arsenal and resources to abduct my then- beloved consort. We tried to pin it all to Freyda but she was able to remove all lead to her crime.

Helping Sookie actually helped us both. We both lost the people we love to Freyda. Helping with each other's grief is cathartic to us both.

I then resolved to have my revenge. I will help Sookie for Angie. And in doing so, I will take what Freyda treasured the most.

I will take Oklahoma. And Sookie will have her Eric if it's the last thing I do. I owe it to her.

I owe it to Angie…


	7. Chapter 7:Sex

_November 2312_

_To Her Majesty, Queen Freyda of Oklahoma _

_and King-Consort Eric Northman._

_You are cordially invited to attend this year's celebration of The Vampire-Fae Alliance on January 2313._

_Your presence will be highly appreciated._

_Attire:Formal_

_RSVP to Mr. Desmond Cataliades or Ms. Sandy Sechrest._

_Yours truly,_

_His Majesty Felipe the Castro, King of Arkansas, Nevada and Louisiana._

_and_

_The Queen Consort and 3rd in line to the Kingdoms of the Fae Realm, Princess Susanna Brigant De Castro._

Eric Pov

_Susanna Brigant?!_

Susanna?!

Sookie?

Is it really you?


	8. Chapter 8:Sju

Eric Pov

My wife is alive.

I know it is her.

Don't ask me how I know.

I just do.

Just as I know that there is no coincidence that this invitation came as my 200 years marriage to Freyda is about to end.

For years, Freyda talked nothing but the Vamp-Fae Alliance. She wanted to be a part of it. She was convinced it will give her more power. She expressed her desire for an invitation to Felipe but nothing came.

Then now, out of the blue, there came one?

Freyda may be a Bitch of the highest order but she is not a fool. I know that she is suspicious.

My Sookie.

I don't know what you're planning, Lover, but I sure as hell will pay a lot to know.

Perhaps Freyda's ashes will suffice?

Hmmm..


	9. Chapter 9:Åtta

Freyda POV

To say that I am surprised with the invitation is the biggest understatement of the past hundred years.

I've been angling for a reservation from Felipe for decades, even offering to pay it with money, blood or even sex. The annual Vamp- Fae Alliance Celebration is an exclusive party with an almost festival-like quality to it. Only the Fae and Vampires they trusted or allied to them are invited. Nevada, Arkansas, Louisiana, Mississippi, Indiana, Texas, Norway, Denmark, Washington, Ohio, Sweden, New York and California became safe havens for the fairies. The fairy Prince Niall Brigant, his granddaughter Susanna and Felipe De Castro led the fairies into a peaceful treaty with all the territories. The presence of the Fairies and being this powerful race made the Allied states very powerful and very rich. To belong to that group will further strengthen my hold in Oklahoma almost as well as Eric's presence did.

Eric. Don't get me started with him. One would think that after nearly 200 years, he'd cease to care for that insignificant and stupid twit. Would you believe that my 200 years with him equaled to 200 times of fucking him which also equaled to him screaming "SOOKIE!" every time. I had those exactly 200 orgasms because he made me act like Sookie or he is pretending that I am Sookie. It was absolutely humiliating to have to pretend to be that inferior human just to have a decent orgasm for us both. He went out of his way to show everybody that he does not care for me and is only doing his side of the contract because Ocella and I forced him. He even went as far as to blatantly boast that ONLY SOOKIE can satisfy him and no body else. Unless it was of dire need does he have himself seen with me. The bastard openly told anyone who will listen to him I disgust him.

Asshole.

I will have the last laugh. I don't intend to let him go. I know that the moment the contract ends, he'll start plotting to make my undead life not worth living. That is if he hasn't already.

Back to that invitation, I have an inkling that there is more to it than I know. Perhaps Dixon, my spy in Felipe's court, will know more.


	10. Chapter 10: Nio

Niall POV

203 years ago, Preston Pardloe fell in love with Sookie when she "rescued him". The cat is long out of the bag now. Preston is now very enamored with her and is very loyal to her. With Felipe and mine's blessings, I know that they tried to make something out of their friendship but it didn't work out. Still, they remained very close.

Nearly 195 years before, Felipe and I asked that Preston act as watcher of sorts in Freyda's court. With his unique ability to shape shift and masking, he is the perfect creature to spy for us. We killed the vampire Dixon from Freyda's court so Preston can take his place and be her adviser and confidant specifically for this purpose.

Here comes Preston/Dixon now. I wonder what he has to say this time?

_**I'm really sorry I had to take out that baby plot guys. I am afraid it will change the dynamics of the story. I might put it in later though. We'll just have to see how thing go, ok**_?


	11. Chapter 11:Tio

Sookie POV

Uncle D or Mr. C as I fondly call my Demon godfather, Mr. Cataliades came in for our weekly lunch date with a sly look on his face. He is my legal counsel and one of my advisers in my business ventures and personal life.

He had long since known of my plans for Eric and Freyda and is also a part of Niall and Felipe's gameplan.

As per our tradition, we discussed business firs. Afterwards, he gave me news regarding the people I care about.

He told me that Freyda is pestering Eric about the contract.

Apparently, Eric is still undecided.

So I decided to tip the scales in my favor.


	12. Chapter 12:Elva

Eric Pov

Mr. Cataliades, the official legal counsel for marriages for monarchs presented me with a contract regarding the renewal of my sham of a marriage with Freyda.

"I had gone over the contract, Mr. Northman. I suggest you do the same." The demon said.

"I won't bother doing so. I know it is full of shit." I retorted.

"But I must insist, Sir! You might find something to help you finalize your decision." The lawyer insisted and with a final knowing look, he left.

'Fucking Weird Demon', I thought, while absent-mindedly leafing through the pages.

That's when I found it.

At the page where I pledge myself to Freyda through my signature, seemingly stuck between the pages is a piece of paper with the words"

_Lover, _

_I miss you._

_I am here and I am waiting for you, My Viking._

_I Love You. Come back to me._

_Yours Forever,_

_S_

_P.S. Know that I miss your Gracious Plenty._

WTF.

Then it hit me.

S…!

Bringing the note closer to my face, I got a whiff of the most exquisite scent that I've known and will never forget.

Ye Gods!

It is her!

My lover is truly alive and she is waiting.

_**Which actors or actresses do you think will perfectly play these characters? Opinions? Ideas? I'd like to try making a banner of sorts but I really think I'd suck at it.(I think Alex Skarsgard is perfect for Eric, don't you think?)**_


	13. Chapter 13:Tolv

_Pam POV_

I have always enjoyed my bond with Eric. Especially so during the time when Sookie is still bonded to him. All the lust, passion, amusement, anger, annoyance and Love she made him feel are extremely invigorating and amusing to say the least. These emotions gave me a lot of leverage over him (teasing material!).

But then the shitstorm named Freyda came and cut it short. The fucking situation with her made Eric close off the bond she shared with him, no doubt to spare me of the vile emotions she invoked in him.

It is a very strange feeling to know that he is alive but not truly living. Oh don't get me wrong. I know he exists. Preston (the yummy fairy and yes, I tasted him. All of him.) , while pretending to be Dixon, told us he feeds and fucks and does his job as King Consort.

But while he is physically well, his eyes speak of his great anger and extreme sadness with his situation. Preston told us that in some ways, he has reverted to being an extreme torturer (he likes torturing Freyda look-a-likes) and takes pride in angering Freyda and messing up her negotiations if he can get away with it. Infantile, but then again Freyda brings out the worse in him unlike Sookie who brings out whatever humanity and goodness he has in him. For 200 years, this has been the case.

So when I suddenly felt a great burst of joy and anticipation from his side of the bond. I know that something momentous has happened. Either Freyda the bitch met the sun or suddenly fell on the sharp end of a stake and is ashes or my telepathic fairy friend made her move and approached Eric in some way. I am hoping, praying and wishing for the former but I am betting it's the latter.

My inner musing was interrupted by my vampire sister. With her usual flair for stating the very obvious, she said, "You felt it?". It was more of a statement than a question.

I nodded. " I am actually hoping that it was because Freyda, was hit on the head, had amnesia and forgot she is a vampire. Then she went out to sunbathe at noon."

Karin laughed. " I was thinking along the same lines but I was hoping she was wearing silver jewelry while sunbathing."

I smirked and stated, " Great minds think alike! Seriously though, you know what it means right?" We shared a smirk reminiscent of our maker.

"It means it has begun."

_**I really think I need a Beta because:**_

_**a. I suck when it come to lemon-writing **_

_**b. I suck when it comes to punctuation and grammar.**_

_**c. Betas are AWESOME.**_


	14. Chapter 14:Tretton

Sookie Pov

The week that followed my sending Eric a message, I was extremely jumpy and impatient. I had to wait for my next meeting with my Uncle D to minimize the possibility of being suspected that there is something going on. Felipe laughed at me when he saw and felt my anticipation. But being the smart King and worrying friend he is, he threatened to restrain me if I do not get a hold of myself. He then proceeded to beat me seven ways to Sunday in several poker games. He won, of course.

Damn him. I still think he cheated.

My lunch date cannot have come sooner. I really wish he replies.

When Uncle D's hulking form came to sight, I was practically trembling with apprehension and anticipation. When he approached me and without further much ado, he handed me a slightly bulky and heavy envelope. Taking the letter first, I read,

_My Lover, _

_If I should speak in human and Angelic tongue, _

_but do not have Love,_

_ Then I am a Resounding Gong or a Clashing Cymbal._

_(1 Corinthians 13:1)_

_My Darling Wife, That was me living my life the centuries we were apart._

_Without your love, I've been empty inside. I was a mere shell of the person you used to know._

_ Living without you this past 200 years was the greatest Inferno I could ever be in. _

_After my time in this prison with Freyda, I never hope to part with you ever again. _

_I love you._

_Ps. Freyda is stupid but not an idiot. She might suspect something. BE CAREFUL._

_P.S.S. I miss you._

_P.S.S.S I love you very much_

_You have my hear Always and Forever._

_Your Viking Eric._

With tears in my eyes, I reached inside the envelope.

In my hand, was a Platinum necklace. It was simple and elegant and hanging on the chain is an oval locket.

Opening it, I saw a our picture on one side and the inscription_,_

_Forever_

_ and_

_ Always, _

_S and E._

Yes, My Viking, Forever and Always.

And Sooner than you think.

_**Some Key Points to Avoid Confusion in this Story.**_

_**1. Sookie and Felipe are not bonded. They do not simultaneously exchange blood But they do give each other blood to feel each other.**_

_**2. Since Sookie is a hybrid, the rules of Vamp Marriage does not apply to her. She and Felipe are married because it suits the alliance and their needs. The marriage can be ended when they call it off. **_

_**3. Sookie and Felipe cannot make their move to end Eric's marriage within that 200 years because:**_

_**a. to do so could mean all of their final death's since it was iron-clad and legal since it was sanctioned by Ocella and the Ancient Phytoness.**_

_**b. they are aiming to create such a big blow against Freyda who is hated by them both by hitting her where it really hurts. They needed the time to manipulate things to their favor without putting Eric to the final death.**_

_**c. if they make a move in the wrong time, it could create a bigger backlash and bigger war.**_

_**d. Sookie cannot make a big move since she is still new to what she really is. She is protecting everybody by honing her abilities first.**_

_**She also wants to be able to meet Freyda on even ground.**_

_**(I'm so sorry if I can't reply to your wonderful reviews. I promise that try to get back to all of you when I can. **_

_**Also, If you questions and suggestions, I'd love to hear them and answer them.)**_


	15. Chapter 15:Fjorton

Sookie Pov

He misses me!

After 200 years of nearly going crazy with want and need for him, this was truly a breath of fresh air.

Elation does not even begin to cover my feeling at the moment.

I am absolutely high. No, no, make that incredibly giddy for now.

As I glance down at the locket in my hand, I cannot help but remember when the picture inside it was taken.

As part of the Fangtasia publicity shots and to make all the humans and vampires recognize me as the Sheriff's wife, Pam made me and Eric pose for this image. I wore a little black dress and my husband was in his trademark sexy shirt. Eric loved the dress so much that by the end of the photo shoot, the dress was in tatters and we are rechristening his entire Fangtasia office.

And Stockroom.

And his office Shower.

And His Throne.

Not to mention his Bar.

And his personal booth.

Thinking about my lover made me heat up all over.

I remember how he would kiss me with those soft lips.

From my lips to my neck, then down to the valley between my breasts, descending to the apex between my thighs, never stopping once. I remember how he would gently nip my bud and proceed to plunge that wonderful tongue of his in me. He would cup my breasts and stop enough to tell me that they are made to perfectly fit his hands. Then he would go back to pillaging me with his tongue all the while roughly massaging my breasts.

As I come down from my orgasmic haze, he would position his gracious plenty inside me and proceed to love me to oblivion.

Oh, God.

I HAVE to get him back soon.

(_**LittleMissC**_ You are a ANGEL! Thank u for helping me! 3)


End file.
